staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Czerwca 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Migracje - Złamana obietnica (Broken promise); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Wpisani w krajobraz; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Nastoletni geniusze - odc. 23 (Wicked Science); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Domisie - Miny i minki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Tom - Tom w Himalajach odc. 23 (Tom - Tom in the Himalayas); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 70 (odc. 70); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Kuchnia się zieleni; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Badania kontrolowane - Nadwaga i otyłość; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3360 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3575); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3361 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3576); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Klan - odc. 1283; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Plebania - odc. 894; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1461; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Szansa na życie - Księżniczki Krakowa odc. 89; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Trend'owaci ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Dwie Pamięci; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3362 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3577); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3363 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3578); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Klan - odc. 1287 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1462; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 898; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Artystka Mysia odc. 35 (Mitzi the Artist ep. 35); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Niełatwy wybór (Fielder's Choice) - txt str.777 81'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Kevin Connor; wyk.:Chad Lowe, Marin Hinkle, K'Sun Rai; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 George Bush w Europie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Fort Saganne (Fort Saganne) 174'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1984); reż.:Alain Corneau; wyk.:Gerard Depardieu, Sophie Marceau, Catherine Deneuve, Philippe Noiret; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 67/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 67); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Ocean Avenue - odc. 68/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 68); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc. 26/26 Czary w cyrku (Bibi Blocksberg ep. Hexerei im Zirkus); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 242 Lepsza córka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Święta wojna - Hanysy są z Marsa (201); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Sąsiedzi - odc. 84 (310) Wieczór w operze; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Magnum - odc. 94/162 Luther Gillis: akta nr 001 (MAGNUM P. I. s. 5 Luther Gillis: File #001); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Przygody Tarzana - odc 46/75 Wielka rozterka (Tarzan, ep 224 Earthly challenge); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Seszele- Przyrodniczy raj na Oceanie Indyjskim (Seychellen - Naturparadies im Indischen Ozean) 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Europa da się lubić - Co Europa toleruje ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 19/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 519); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 505; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - s.2, odc. 3/11 (26) Widmo przeszłości (Jake and the Fatman, s.2, ep. I' ll Never Smile Again); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Zorro odc. 56/78 (.) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO 18:45 Panorama; STEREO 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 22/LIV - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Ulice Kultury - (33); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Wieczór z Bondem - Pozdrowienia z Moskwy (From Russia with Love) 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1963); reż.:Terence Young; wyk.:Sean Connery, Daniela Bianchi, Lenya Lotte; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Panorama; STEREO 22:15 Pogoda; STEREO 22:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO 22:30 Biznes; STEREO 22:35 Alibi na środę - Głosy zza ściany (Wall of secrets) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2003); reż.:Francois Gingras; wyk.:Nicole Eggert, Dean McDermott; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Zabawy z bronią (Bowling for Columbine) 114'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Michael Moore; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów ; widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Copa Libertadores - Boca Juniors - Gremio ; STEREO 04:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sidła miłości (113) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.55 Graczykowie (19) - serial komediowy 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (112) - serial komediowy 10.00 Sekret Laury (89) - telenowela 11.00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11.30 Samo życie (919) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina nie do poznania - reality show 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem - telenowela 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (528) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (259) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (113) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Strażnik Teksasu (76) - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (529) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (920) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (268, 269) - serial kom. 21.00 Pierwsze 20 milionów - komedia, USA 2002, reż. Mick Jackson, wyk. Adam Garcia, Rosario Dawson, Jake Busey, Enrico Colantoni 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.25 Daleko od noszy (120): Bank pana Wigonia - serial komediowy 23.55 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 00.55 Dziewczyny w bikini 02.55 Nocne randki 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.50 Telesklep 06.40 Na celowniku (7) - serial sensacyjny 07.35 Hela w opałach 2 (29) - serial komediowy 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (827) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Na celowniku (8) - serial sensacyjny 15.00 Prawo pożądania (86) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (828) - serial sensacyjny 21.30 Strach - thriller, USA 1996, reż. James Foley, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Reese Witherspoon, William J. Petersen, Amy Brenneman 23.30 Odwróceni (13) - serial sensacyjny 00.30 Automaniak max - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.20 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.20 Telesklep 02.40 Nic straconego - powtórki TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:03 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:22 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:07 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:52 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera 13.06.2007 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:59 W wielkim świecie - W wielkim świecie - odc. 116; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:12 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe 18:29 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 18:43 Miasto w komie - Miasto w komie odc 9; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Jak przeżyć w Warszawie - Jak przeżyć w Warszawie - Dorota Landowska - prem 13.06.; wywiad; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:19 Płacę i wymagam; magazyn 19:44 E - lementarz - E - lementarz 9 - prem 11.06.; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:56 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:06 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera 13.06.2007 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:38 Pogoda; STEREO 22:41 16/16 - Dzień z życia chirurga; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:52 Pogoda; STEREO 23:58 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 13 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:25 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 14 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:51 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:04 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:33 Kurier; STEREO 01:53 Pogoda; STEREO 01:56 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:08 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 13 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:33 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 14 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.45 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.05 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Elmot 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Duel Masters: Mistrzowie kaijudo (7) - serial anim. 09.00 Psie serce: Argo - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (202) - telenowela 11.05 Beverly Hills 90210 (2) - serial obyczajowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (35) - serial animowany 15.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (3) - serial obyczajowy 16.50 Psie serce: Tungo - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (203) - telenowela 20.00 Łabędziem być - reality show 21.00 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 21.30 Talk2Szok - pr. rozrywkowy 22.30 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.00 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.30 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MŚ - rajd Grecji 00.35 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.15 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.15 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 02.35 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 03.00 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 03.45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:00 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy stereo 06:25 Telesklep 07:30 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy stereo 08:00 Agenci NCIS serial sensacyjny stereo 09:00 Grzesznica telenowela obyczajowy stereo 09:50 Klinika Berlin Centrum serial obyczajowy stereo 10:50 Przystanek Alaska serial obyczajowy stereo 11:50 Zabawa od kuchni stereo 12:50 Telesklep 14:10 Grzesznica telenowela obyczajowy stereo 15:05 Policjanci z Miami serial sensacyjny stereo 16:05 Alf serial komedia stereo 16:40 Jej cały świat serial stereo 17:10 Klinika Berlin Centrum serial obyczajowy stereo 18:10 Przystanek Alaska serial obyczajowy stereo 19:10 Alf serial komedia stereo 19:40 Jej cały świat serial stereo 20:10 Rzeka film obyczajowy 22:45 Pełnia życia film obyczajowy stereo 00:50 Niebezpieczne zauroczenie film sensacyjny stereo 02:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - W Łowiczu; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Zaproszenie - Waloński chleb; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Fabryka śmiechu - (5); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Internowani pl.; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Żyć z przeszczepem - odc.4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 705; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1228; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń - odc. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Wybór kobiety; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Sprzedawcy używanego rock'n'rolla - 25 lat T.Love; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Ryż PRL 27'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Barański; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Domowe przedszkole - W Łowiczu; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 18; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 "Cała jesteś w skowronkach" - jubileusz zespołu Skaldowie - cz.1; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:40 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 11; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Żyć z przeszczepem - odc.4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 705; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 5 - Ogródek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1228; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 21:10 Moda na... polski film w Hollywood; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Egzamin z życia - odc. 80; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:45 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 "Cała jesteś w skowronkach" - jubileusz zespołu Skaldowie - cz.1; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wszystkie zwierzęta pana Władysława; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 705; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 5 - Ogródek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1228; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 03:00 Moda na... polski film w Hollywood; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Egzamin z życia - odc. 80; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 11; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Polonia 1 06:35 Księga Dżungli (odc. 43) 06:55 Gigi (odc. 47) 07:20 Celeste II (odc. 62) 08:10 Telezakupy 19:00 Celeste II (odc. 63) 19:45 Wojna szpiegów (odc. 2) 21:40 Telegotówka 22:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka 23:00 Polskie foki 23:35 V 7 23:40 News 23:50 Amore TV 00:00 Turbo sex hotel 00:10 Erotyczne sensacje 00:30 Top modelki 00:45 Reflex 00:55 Erotyczna giełda 01:10 Night Shop 01:25 Turbo sex hotel 01:45 Zaniedbywana mężatka 02:00 Night Shop 02:10 Foki Ewa 02:30 Night Shop 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie 03:00 Turbo sex hotel 03:20 Night Shop 03:35 Gry na telefon 06:35 Koniec programu AXN Crime 12:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2006 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 1993 14:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA 2000 15:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 136 Australia 2001 16:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 18 USA 2003 17:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2006 18:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 1993 19:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 USA 2000 20:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 136 Australia 2001 21:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 18 USA 2003 22:00 Złodziejska liga - serial kryminalny odc. 11 Argentyna 2005 23:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 1993 00:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 USA 2000 01:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 137 Australia 2001 02:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 2003 AXN 06:20 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 USA 2004 07:15 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2003 08:10 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 8 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 09:05 Władca zwierząt 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 20 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 10:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 1998 10:55 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 USA 2004 11:50 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 8 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 12:45 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2003 13:40 Władca zwierząt 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 20 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 14:35 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 1998 15:30 The Amazing Race 6 - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 USA 2004 16:25 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 2003 17:20 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 9 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 18:15 Władca zwierząt 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 21 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 19:10 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 1998 20:05 Przeczucie zbrodni - film sensacyjny reż. Jonas Quastel, wyk. Casper Van Dien, Catherine Oxenberg, Doug Abrahams, Paul Anthony Kanada 2004 21:40 Piekielna walka - film sensacyjny reż. John G. Avildsen, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Gabrielle Fitzpatrick, Danny Trejo, Pat Morita USA 1999 23:20 Przeczucie zbrodni - film sensacyjny reż. Jonas Quastel, wyk. Casper Van Dien, Catherine Oxenberg, Doug Abrahams, Paul Anthony Kanada 2004 00:55 Piekielna walka - film sensacyjny reż. John G. Avildsen, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Gabrielle Fitzpatrick, Danny Trejo, Pat Morita USA 1999 Canal + Sport 06:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 3 USA 2006 07:00 Kosmiczna załoga - komedia SF reż. Dean Parisot, wyk. Tim Allen, Sigourney Weaver, Alan Rickman, Tony Shalhoub USA 1999 08:45 King Kong - film przygodowy reż. Peter Jackson, wyk. Naomi Watts, Jack Black, Adrien Brody, Thomas Kretschmann Nowa Zelandia/USA 2005 11:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:00 Ja, Irena i ja - komedia reż. Peter Farrelly, Bobby Farrelly, wyk. Jim Carrey, Renée Zellweger, Anthony Anderson, Mongo Brownlee, Jerod Mixon, Chris Cooper, Michael Bowman USA 2000 14:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Finals: Cleveland - San Antonio #3 - mecz finałowy 16:15 Olimpiada - komedia reż. Barry W. Blaustein, wyk. Johnny Knoxville, Brian Cox, Katherine Heigl, Jed Rees USA 2005 17:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 18:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 18:30 Kampania Arnolda - komediodramat reż. James B. Rogers, wyk. Jürgen Prochnow, Roland Kickinger, Nora Dunn, Bob Morrisey USA 2005 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Finals: Cleveland - San Antonio #3 - mecz finałowy 22:15 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 22:45 Siedem dni od mistrzostwa - film dokumentalny 23:30 Jarhead: Żołnierz Piechoty Morskiej - dramat wojenny reż. Sam Mendes, wyk. Jake Gyllenhaal, Scott MacDonald, Peter Sarsgaard, Jamie Foxx USA/Niemcy 2005 01:30 Deser Wytłumaczenie - film krótkometrażowy 01:45 Romeo i Julia - melodramat reż. Baz Luhrmann, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Claire Danes, Brian Dennehy, John Leguizamo USA 1996 03:45 Red Eye - thriller reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Cillian Murphy, Brian Cox, Rachel McAdams, Jayma Mays USA 2005 05:10 Deser Neonowe ciało - film krótkometrażowy 05:30 Agnieszka 46 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sylwester Chęciński, wyk. Joanna Szczerbic, Leon Niemczyk, Jerzy Turek, Ryszard Kotys Polska 1964 Canal + 07:05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie XVII - serial animowany odc. 14 USA 1989 08:00 Drużyna specjalnej troski - komedia reż. Richard Linklater, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Greg Kinnear, Marcia Gay Harden, Sammi Kane Kraft USA 2005 10:00 Kobieta z prowincji - film obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Barański, wyk. Ewa Dałkowska, Bożena Dykiel, Ryszarda Hanin, Wiesław Wójcik Polska 1985 11:50 Ciało za milion - komediodramat reż. Mark Mylod, wyk. Robin Williams, Frank Adamson, W. Earl Brown, Eric Epstein USA 2005 13:40 Duma i uprzedzenie - film kostiumowy reż. Joe Wright, wyk. Keira Knightley, Talulah Riley, Rosamund Pike, Jena Malone Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 15:50 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 5 USA 2002 16:40 Poirot - Po pogrzebie - film kryminalny reż. Maurice Phillips, wyk. David Suchet, Robert Bathurst, Geraldine James, Anna Calder-Marshall Wlk. Brytania 2005 18:25 Remont kapitalny - komedia reż. Brigitte Roüan, wyk. Carole Bouquet, Jean-Pierre Castaldi, Didier Flamand, Francoise Brion Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie XVII - serial animowany odc. 15 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Poirot - Karty na stół - film kryminalny reż. Sarah Harding, wyk. David Suchet, Cordelia Bugeja, Philip Bowen, Zoë Wanamaker Wlk. Brytania 2005 22:45 Premiera SuperDeser: Zanik pamięci - cykl 23:20 Premiera 2DTV II - serial animowany odc. 1 reż. Tim Searle, Wlk. Brytania 2001 23:50 Straż nocna - film fantasy reż. Timur Bekamambietow, wyk. Konstantin Chabeński, Władimir Mieńszow, Dimitri Martynow, Maria Poroszyna Rosja 2004 01:50 36 - dramat sensacyjny reż. Olivier Marchal, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Daniel Auteuil, Roschdy Zem, Valeria Golino Francja 2004 03:40 Czeka na nas świat - komediodramat reż. Robert Krzempek, wyk. Sebastian Pawlak, Bartosz Żukowski, Cezary Żak, Jerzy Trela Polska 2006 Eurosport 08:30 Magazyn olimpijski - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 09:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa: Mecz Chiny - Polska 11:00 Kolarstwo Wyścig Dauphiné Libéré - 2. etap: Saint-Paul-en-Jarez - Saint-Etienne 12:00 Piłka nożna Pożegnalny mecz Sonny'ego Andersona 13:30 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP w Londynie - 3. dzień 15:15 Kolarstwo Wyścig Dauphiné Libéré - 3. etap: Anneyron - Anneyron 17:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej ATP w Londynie - 3. dzień 19:00 Lekkoatletyka EAA Premium Mityng w Pradze 21:00 Żeglarstwo Inside Alinghi 21:05 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 21:10 Jeździectwo Zawody Superligi w St. Gallen (Szwajcaria) 22:10 Jeździectwo Riders Club 22:15 Wednesday Selection - magazyn sportowy 22:20 Golf Turniej z cyklu PGA European Tour w Wiedniu - najważniejsze wydarzenia 22:50 Golf Golf Club 22:55 Żeglarstwo Yacht Club 23:00 Żeglarstwo Inside Alinghi - podsumowanie 23:15 Magazyn olimpijski - magazyn sportowy 23:45 Lekkoatletyka EAA Premium Mityng w Pradze 01:15 Żeglarstwo Inside Alinghi - podsumowanie MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 MTV wkręca - Ashton Kutcher wkręca gwiazdy 08:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 08:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Lunch box - największe przeboje 13:00 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Re-kreacje - metamorfozy na ekranie 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 18:30 Wzgórza Hollywood - reality show 19:00 The Real World - reality show 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Iquiz - program interaktywny 21:00 Zatańcz to! - szkoła tańca 21:30 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 22:00 Państwo bardzo młodzi - program o młodych parach narzeczeńskich 22:30 Zerwij z Shannen Doherty - program o rozstaniach 23:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 23:30 MTV Player - program interaktywny 00:00 One Bad Trip - imprezowicze pod nadzorem 00:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Całuśnik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Całuśnik 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Serwis informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa poranka 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe – skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń zagranicznych 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 15:20 InterNET 24 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 24 godziny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia: Wiadomości sportowe 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie dnia 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Progr@m 01:00 Serwis informacyjny 01:30 24 godziny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Progr@m 04:00 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie dnia 04:30 24 godziny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku